


Star Fox: A Fulfilling Vacation

by Infinite_Loup



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: The luxurious pleasure planet of Debauchia, an entire world dedicated to hedonism and indulgence. The place hardly seemed like an appropriate vacation spot at first, but Krystal decides to go along with Fox's suggestion, hoping it will spice up what she sees as a stagnating relationship. Little does she know that a stay on the planet's surface might not just change the two vulpine's relationship with one another, but the way they see themselves as well...A little story I might decide to turn into something more complete one of these days. Be warned, Krystal's going to get pretty fat in this one, yet again. There may also be some explicitly sexual slime inflation, slob, and associated kinkiness, as well as illustrations of those things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: This story will contain extreme weight gain, explicit sex, and slob elements including flatulence, as well as illustrations of some of the aforementioned fetishes. Please do not read if that is not your thing.

Krystal gasped as the last of the fattening goo cleared her throat. Beyond that initial sound, there was little noise to accompany the winds that blew across those barren, seaside cliffs. Only the vixen's frantic breaths and a soft, yet thick, gurgling coming from within her stomach broke that startled silence.

The quiet surrounding her provided stark contrast to the panic racing within Krystal's mind. What she had just been through almost defied comprehension, almost seemed impossible to the now freakishly expanded vixen, and yet here she was. Another loud gurgled from within her voluminous belly pulled Krystal from her shock, causing her to look down, only to wince at what she saw.

The first sight to greet her were her breasts, two hefty mounds of fat that lay heavy atop the curve of her stomach, sagging to the sides of it yet still retaining a sort of perkiness to them. In contrast, her belly was somewhat more shapeless, and far more swollen. There was a heavy feeling within her now, as though the slime that had entered her body had gathered much of its mass within her gut, but the flab around it was quite soft and blubbery, folding into thick and meaty rolls that hung heavily from her frame. Looking back, Krystal could turn her head just enough to see the swell of her buttocks beyond the rolls of fat that lead down her back, each corpulent cheek like a blue-furred beanbag chair that sagged and bulged beneath her bushy tail.

"This is crazy..." The formerly thin Star Fox pilot huffed, voice thick with the burden of her new form.

Ever since arriving on the luxurious pleasure planet of Debauchia, Krystal had come to expect the unexpected. She knew that people were into weird shit, and the fact that the planet was a hub of sorts for several different systems and many more alien species often made that shit even weirder. While unusual, things like expansion of the body were considered par for the course when it came to paraphilia in some cultures, and considered legal and harmless on the planet. She just never figured it would happen to her while she was here, let alone be caused by a mass of living pink goop wiggling down her throat.

"Ugh..." Krystal groaned, sinking her fingertips into the plush flab of her sagging belly, wincing a little as the slime within squirmed. Great, so it was still alive, maybe that meant it could get out of her too?

Though, as bizarre as the whole scenario was to the vixen, she did practically sign up for it in a way, filling out the myriad waivers, forms, and other paperwork required to indulge in Debauchia's... amenities, in a way that essentially said "Anything goes." After three years together, Krystal had wanted to do something special for their anniversary, something adventurous and unusual, and Fox had agreed. Now she was beginning to reconsider, not really sure what to think of being turned into a walking goo balloon. The whole thing seemed way too kinky for her, not to mention possibly even dangerous.

As she mulled the idea over, the initial panic Krystal had felt began to subside. She realized there was no possible way she was in any danger. As strange and lurid as the culture of the pleasure planet was at times, they still retained common sense, and through a combination of ethical practices and advanced technology, had put in place numerous safeguards to ensure the safety of both its citizens and visitors, especially those thrill-seeking tourists such as Krystal herself. Supposedly the experiences she and Fox would have on their little vacation would be tailored by both the temporary bio-chip implanted into them when they arrived and how said chips reacted to other stimuli. Thus, these outside stimuli were said to be perfectly synced with the desires of and arranged for interaction with the chip's host, whether said stimuli be the chips of other tourists, or the various synthetic or bio-organically engineered creatures that roamed the so-called Excursion Zones, acting as fun challenges as visitors explored the world's artificially created and curated biomes.

All of that taken into account, then Krystal assumed this slime creature was one of those, and thus not only was the predicament she now found herself in completely safe, more likely than not it was also tailored explicitly for her own erotic pleasure. The warmth between the vixen's newly fattened thighs only seemed to confirm this fact.

Krystal bit her plump lip as her gargantuan belly gurgled and shook, glad for the first time that Fox wasn't here to see her like this. She wasn't sure whether he'd be more shocked by her massively obese, nude body, or the simple fact that the vixen was somehow turned on by all of this.

Either way, she was sure he'd be very surprised to know that his blue-furred lover was far kinkier than either of them had ever realized.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Krystal adjusts to her now obese body, she discovers that the slime still inside of her may not be as mindless as she'd first assumed...

"Ohohohoh!" Krystal's gravid belly suddenly gurgled.

The fat vixen's eyes widened as a chill ran through her corpulent body. She grabbed at her shaking belly as though attempting to stabilize it, looking down at its wobbling, bloated form. Did she seriously just hear her own fat stomach laughing at her?

"What the fuUUUURP!" She belched out thickly, the deep laughter from inside of her gurgling out of her guts once again.

"Well, well, well, my pesky foe, looks like I have you on the ropes now!" The feminine voice from within her obese body chuckled, its tone both triumphant and so lustfully succulent, "I wonder whatever will you do now?"

Krystal blinked for a few moments, too dumbstruck to say anything. Eventually she managed to simply blurt out, "You... you can talk?! You're still... uhhh, alive in there?!"

Again, laughter shook Krystal's fat body, this time rippling out across her bloated frame before the voice echoed from within her flabby back folds, "Oh yes my dear Krystal, very much so! Very much so..." She purred, sending both a ripple across the Cerinian's blubber as well as a shiver of pleasure through her body, "You thought yourself so clever during our previous battles, a real sly fox! Well I bet you never expected an attack from the inside, did you! Ohahaha! Ohohohoh... Serves you right for underestimating your archenemy!"

"Archenemy..?" Krystal grunted thickly as she rubbed the vast curve of her gurgling gut, "Battles? What are you... Oh..." She said as she suddenly realized what was going on here. This whole thing was some kind of crazy roleplay thing then, she was the gallant hero and the slime... thing inside her some sort of challenger or enemy. Or something. The fact that it knew her name already clearly also meant the bio-chip had something to do with all this nonsense too. The entire thing seemed a bit silly to Krystal, but if the chip was involved, this whole scenario must be some sort of deeply buried kink fantasy of hers, or at least leading up to one. Well, she might as well play along and enjoy herself, "Right! My archenemy! Uhm... how dare... how DARE you invade my body so! You... you fiend!"

As if in response to her new host's faux outrage, the slime within the vulpine began to squirm again, moving through her guts and giving the massively fat vixen a feeling not unlike indigestion, causing her to grunt and grab her sagging bellyfolds more firmly in her chubby paws, "My, my! Fiend, am I? You should really be much, much more grateful, my new pet..." The slime laughed within her once more, an edge of menace to her voice now, "Your insides are so squishy, so vulnerable after all. I could destroy you in an instant, just with a mere thought! But then I wouldn't be able to savor my luscious victory if I did, now would I my pig?"

Krystal blushed a bit at the teasing. Never would she have thought that being compared to a filthy, fat barnyard animal would get her all hot and bothered, and yet here she was, "Heh, you think you've one, do you? You should have killed me when you had the chance, you dirty... uhh... booger...? Fuck, no... um... slime! You dirty slimeball! Because I can assure you that this isn't over!"

"Is that so?" The creature cooed, causing Krystal's stomach to ripple like waves on vast blue sea, "Because it looks to me as though you're quite trapped! You may be a formidable pilot and mercenary, but just admit it my lovely little fox: Without your arwing, your staff, or all of your guns, you are no match for me! Submit yourself to your better, admit that you are nothing next to I, Serperina Doom! Then maybe I will go easy on you! Maybe I will simply enslave you to my will instead of destroying you outright!"

A shiver ran through Krystal again at the idea of that, though not without a healthy amount of shame mixed in. She didn't dwell upon it for long though, as suddenly a wave of recognition flooded over her, "Wait... Serperina Doom..?" She said, memories suddenly flooding her mind. She knew that name, and now that she had heard it, she realized she had seen the strange, pink anthro-snake before as well before it had jumped down her throat, though not in any way she would have expected, "From that cartoon?"

The slime squirmed quietly for a moment, before responding, "Yes, your ultimate foe! Your inevitable destruction! And I assure you I am no 'cartoon', as you say, I am very real, and very quick to anger! So you better hold your tongue, before you make me do something quite nasty..."

Now Krystal was sure of it, it was one of the shows Fox would get her to watch after they'd first met on Sauria. In fact, she could even remember the character using this very move on her enemies on the show. She could still recall the time a particularly perky squirrel girl ended up on the receiving end of it, blowing up like some kind of lard balloon, and then there was that time she'd done it to a bull and made him all buff and muscular... or maybe it was her brother who'd done that one. She couldn't really remember, it was a weird scene in a show like that, and apparently enough sickos had been turned on by it to turn it into a full-blown scene in this Excursion Zone.

Krystal winced, a blush spreading across her fat cheeks as she felt something drip down the inner curves of her bloated thighs, her sex wet and burning with lustful heat. Looks like she was one of those sickos. Boy, she sure was learning a lot about herself today.

"Well then, do you submit?" Serperina asked, squirming within Krystal's massive stomach and causing the vixen to groan in discomfort, "Or shall I be forced to blow you apart from the inside!"

Holding her sagging stomach in her paws, Krystal had to stifle a chuckle. She knew this thing couldn't actually kill her, so perhaps now it was only asking as a formality, one last request for consent before whatever fun this organism was programmed to carry out began. The now obese vixen glanced around herself for signs of onlookers. There wasn't anyone nearby, beyond a couple luxury yachts sailing the sea down below, and besides: If anyone had seen her by this point, they'd surely be able to tell something kinky was going on by the seemingly 800 pound, naked blue vixen standing by the cliffside.

Well this was a vacation, and Fox had gotten them into all this lust-driven insanity, so why not indulge herself? Why not go all in?

"Uhh, what are you going to do? Fuck me?" Krystal blurted.

"What?"

Krystal shook her head and groaned, "Fuck, too obvious... Uhhh, damn you! Sure have gotten me trapped this time, haven't you Serpenara!"

"Serperina..."

"Right! Yeah... uhm, really backed me into a corner! Looks like I have no choice for now..." Krystal growled, gritting her teeth in mock frustration before giving a theatrical sigh of resignation, "...but to submit to your every whim!"

Krystal's breasts began to wobble, swelling even further as the goo moved inside them, the blue vulpine's fat tits quaking violently along with the creature's voice, "Ohoho! Yes, that's it, bow to your Queen like a good little supplicant... Now what to do with my latest slave..? So many options..."

A gurgling noise began to rumble through Krystal's bloated curve of a stomach as Serperina slithered within it, shifting even more of her mass towards Krystal's breasts and other sensitive areas, "Let's start with something base, I think..." Serperina cooed before she shifted herself suddenly within the vixen, causing it to feel as though two hands had firmly grasped the blue fox's immensely fat buttocks.

Gasping, Krystal's ears perked before she closed her eyes, letting loose a deep, shuddering moan as she felt the phantom hands begin to knead and massage and squeeze her thick, doughy backside, "Ohh yes, my Queen, do as you wish with my... my fatness!"

"Your 'fatness'?" Serperina quoted.

"Hnngh, yeah... I'm so pudgy!" Krystal panted, already feeling quite aroused.

Serperina laughed, "Oh, I think you're far more than 'pudgy', my dear..." The snake cooed. Krystal groaned as she now felt those same phantom groping sensations appear upon her bulging belly folds as well as her rear, the invisible hands beginning to squeeze and fondle her gurgling gut now as well, "You've let yourself go tremendously! Before me, you were a slim, little fox. Now you are nothing but a big, fat sow! A simple hog who desires little more than to feed every hedonistic urge that passes through your mind..."

Krystal moaned, both at the groping and the teasing. She never knew how much she loved being taunted and bullied like this, she never knew how much badly she wanted it, "Ohh yes! I'm such a disgusting pig! How could this have happened!"

"It's easy really, you were just too cocky..." Serperina purred, her voice oozing just as much as she did as she coursed amongst Krystal's rolls and folds, giving the vulpine a sensation of fingers rubbing along her flabby flanks. The sensation began to trickle both down the vixen's bloated gut and up her cellulite-covered thighs before gathering around her nethers, as though the fingers were teasingly brushing across Krystal's engorged slit, "And now... You're MINE!"

A howl tore free from Krystal's throat as the ooze shifted towards her aching loins, the slime manipulating her body to stimulate the sensation of penetration within her. All Krystal could think about as the ooze stimulated her was how it almost felt like real, actual sex, except for the fact that the simulated object being jammed into her felt much larger than Fox would have been. She shuddered, moaning intensely as she had the feeling of it slowly sliding its way into her, her wet, hot sex dripping before it relaxed as though whatever had penetrated her was being withdrawn. The obese vulpine gasped, panting heavily, before letting out another scream of pleasure as she felt herself being filled again.

This rhythm continued for a long while, each time the vixen groaning and moaning in intense pleasure and each time she grew nearer to orgasm. Krystal panted heavily, sweat soaking her blue fur as she was fucked harder and harder by the slime inside her. Every single time the phantom phallus was thrust into the fat fox she shook, her widened hips thrusting along with its motions, causing her entire fat-swaddled body to ripple and quake, the sensation on making the horny woman even more aroused as she felt just how amazingly, shamefully fat she had become. At such a massive weight, the fox should have been having trouble reaching climax, yet it seemed like the ooze was helping immensely with this, pushing her to the brink and then keeping her there much to both the obese vixen's frustration and pleasure. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Krystal was allowed to release as the reigns were tossed aside and the blue-furred vulpine lost control of her senses.

A scream echoed across the barren wastes and down the cliffs to the waters below as Krystal cried out in intense orgasm. Every corner of her corpulent, naked body was wracked with the most extreme pleasure the woman could fathom as the ooze massaged every inch of flab from within, fueling the raging flames of her release to a maddening, heart-stopping degree. The flabby woman grasped her blubbery breasts, squeezing them desperately and crying out again as the slime simulated the same groping movements. Trickles of pink goo leaked from her hard, fat nipples as she finally reached the peak of her orgasm, eyes wide from the pure bliss of everything.

Calling what she had just experience the greatest sex of her life would have been an disgusting understatement. For Krystal, it was as though a bomb of destructive, erotic might had detonated in the space now buried deep between her legs, beyond walls of fat she once called thighs, and had left her devastated. Coming down from that had been almost like literally falling to her, and the fox had to double check just to be sure she hadn't tumbled off the cliff in her throes of ecstasy. She stood there for a very long while, gasping and wheezing heavily, her chubby paw grasping and rubbing at her fat chest as her heart pounded and thundered dangerously. The feeling hardly frightened her however, she knew she'd be in no danger from whatever occurred in the Excursion Zone, and the feeling of being so out of shape served only to excite her further.

"Yes... huff... huff... oh FUCK yes, that was amazing..." She moaned succulently, tears nearly welling in her eyes as her heart finally settled and she started to catch her breath.

"Oh I hope so, my dear pet..." Serperina growled seductively, sending Krystal's breasts rippling, bringing another moan from the obese vulpine's throat, "Because I assure you, things only get better from here!"


	3. Chapter Three: Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal finds out that lugging around her newfound corpulence is a lot easier said than done!

 

 

The breeze blew across Krystal's obese body, causing her blue fur to bristle. She shuddered, not because it was cold, but because of how the gentle gust curved around every bulge of flab on her expanded body, allowing her to feel just how fat she had become. The vixen wondered how she could even stand at this size, let alone walk. She would need to figure out the latter soon enough.

 Glancing down, Krystal wobbled on her feet slightly. Thankfully her sandals had survived her transformation, so she shouldn't need to worry about stepping on any rocks. They seemed tight on her still, but apparently her feet hadn't fattened too much, not like she could see them anyways. That fact made locomotion even harder for the fat fox girl unfortunately, Krystal not entirely confident in her abilities to keep her balance with her belly blocking the view of what lay immediately in front of her.

 She stumbled a couple of times on the first few steps. Simply lifting one of her swollen legs was hard enough thanks to their weight, but the tubby woman also had to deal with the drooping overhang of stomach flab that was so heavy and large it not only covered her thighs like an apron, but oozed between them. The morbidly obese vulpine groaned as she felt that heavy, sagging gut crushing down against her shifting leg, forcing the vixen to slam her foot down sooner and harder than she expected. Krystal swore she could feel the ground shake under the impact of her weight, but more concerning than that, her entire body was wobbling and shifting like a mass of thick jello.

"Ohh... Oh nooo..." She gasped, her bingo wing arms sluggishly lifting into the air as she spread them in a desperate attempt at regaining balance. Fortunately for her, she was able to steady herself, but as she continued to try and lumber forwards, it wasn't long before her blubbery body nearly tumbled over completely again. The entire effort at moving had already proved to be an ordeal, and she had just barely taken her first steps.

Looking up at the path ahead of her, Krystal sighed. She could just make out some skyscrapers over the horizon. The road to the nearest city would be challenging, especially with the sun beating down on her on these rocky, arid cliffs. Already the tubby vixen was sweating like a pig, her fur damp with it, its scent reeking in a tangy cloud around her. She panted heavily, her body making the heat so much worse than it normally would have been. She knew that she wouldn't be any true danger of heatstroke or injury if she made the journey, the tech inside and around her likely sustaining her somehow, or at least alerting somebody who could help make her stay pleasurable. Maybe even some sort of transport would have been dispatched to give her a ride, hauling the vixen's fat ass across the zone in pampered luxury, no doubt.

The problem was, the challenge, the heat, the constant, heavy panting: All of that was pleasure to Krystal. Her body had been burning with arousal ever since this had happened to her, ever since she had become almost triple her former weight, and she didn't want it to end. She wouldn't let it... not when she was loving it so much, not when she wanted more.

"Got... to find... Fox..." The corpulent vixen bellowed in her deep voice.

She knew that if she had gotten into such a weird, kinky state already, then Fox was likely also enjoying the more... unique pleasures of Debauchia. She was going to milk these newfound desires of hers for all they were worth, and she wanted her husband to share in that. Plus she was dying to see his face once he'd seen just what had happened to his mate. Taking a deep breath, Krystal steadied herself, lifting her leg as far as she could before taking another careful step forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Krystal sets out to find Fox, she decides to have a little more fun... and maybe stop for a little snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: This chapter contains some slob/flatulence. If that's not your thing, you would be better off ignoring this part.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

Krystal cringed as the air left her corpulent rump, her bare, blubbery buttocks quaking with its force. The flatulence continued for much longer than the vixen would have ever imagined before her tail finally drooped back down to rest on her sweat-soaked ass cheeks.

"Yep..." She groaned, blushing hard as relief filled her gut and arousal filled the rest of her, "Guess I'm into that too..."

The slime inside of Krystal laughed, the obese vixen's buttocks bouncing and jiggling along with it, "What a filthy woman..." The creature cooed, sending Krystal's ass rippling, "Really my dear, we're in public, can't you control yourself?"

Unable to keep from chuckling, the fox woman shook her head as she smiled, "I was starting to wonder where you were," Krystal snorted, then held up her meaty arms to indicate the landscape surrounding them, "And we're hardly in public, my 'Queen', there's nobody around for miles!"

A loud moan rumbled from Krystal's lips as she suddenly felt several hands gripping her fat ass tightly, knowing full well there wasn't truly anyone behind her and that the slime within was to blame for the sensation. She shivered in pleasure, drooling just a bit as Serperina Doom spoke from inside her again, "You dare take that tone of voice with your master, my porky mongrel?" She cooed, her voice a mix of lustful desire and wrathful rage as she groped and massaged the tubby vixen's backside from the inside, "Do not forget who is in control, and who was clumsy enough to lose her entire body to their worst enemy..."

"Ohhh! Oh YES, my Queen!" Krystal gasped out as her body flared with arousal. She whined softly, wishing she could reach past her gargantuan belly to sink her chubby paws straight into herself, then groaned when the fact that she couldn't began to turn her on even more. Instead, she found her paws gripping at her breasts again, groping at and squeezing her fat, plump nipples as she mewled with pleasure, "I was wrong to speak out of turn! Oh so wrong... huff... ohhh, please! Punish me, my Queen!"

Serperina chuckled and sighed, "My, you are an eager one, aren't you?" She said, her voice a mix of pity and amusement as she flowed through the obese fox's buttocks, belly, and breasts teasingly, "But I believe we've had enough fun for right now, wouldn't you agree my pet? After all, there is much work to do... and a long journey ahead of us..." She purred teasingly.

Krystal lifted her head to look at the skyscrapers in the distance, her triple chins wobbling as she did so, "Unngh... I'm already tired just imagining it..." She grunted.

Laughing, Serperina merely cooed, "Then allow me to do the walking for you..."

Before Krystal could ask what she'd meant, she felt the slime creature flowing more of her mass into her chubby legs. The obese vixen's flabby thighs and legs began to feel thicker now, yet somehow lighter, before suddenly they began to lift on their own, moving the monstrously fat vulpine's body forwards one lumbering step at a time. Krystal gasped as she realized she had suddenly lost control of her body.

"W-Wait! I'm not moving my legs..! Huff... huff...! What are you..?"

Krystal's buttocks bounced again as Serperina chuckled darkly, "Of course you aren't, my dear pet, I own you now, remember?" She cooed seductively, "And I will do with my pet as I wish..."

Moaning in blissful delight as her ass cheeks quaked and wobbled, Krystal nodded obediently, "O-Of course my Queen!" She panted, licking her lips, "I am yours... every flabby pound of me..."

The vixen continued to lumber forwards at a sluggish pace. Somehow though, she didn't seem to be growing tired at all, the slime filling her legs seeming to both bare the brunt of her bulk, while simultaneously cooling her from within, "I know you are, my dear piggy. Now then, what fun shall we have first? Maybe we'll go and visit your little fox friend, wherever he is?"

"F-Fox?" Krystal moaned as she felt the slime within her brush teasingly close to her loins.

"Ah yes, Fox McCloud... Another thorn in my backside..." Serperina chuckled as she added Krystal's lover into their little narrative, "Why don't we give him a nice view of yours, my pet? I'm sure he'll be able to appreciate all of the changes you've been through today, not to mention have plenty of time to think about crossing me again, once he's pinned under your elephant-size ass!"

"O-Ohh... h-how filthy..." Krystal groaned, panting as she licked the drool from her lips, "And... uhm... villainous!"

As she talked, Krystal felt her massive body come to a lumbering halt. She began to groan a little as she felt Serperina squirming through her guts, giving her a sensation not unlike indigestion, "Oh, I think we can both show him just how filthy you've become my porker, don't you worry..."

Krystal gasped then, her chubby tail lifting as another heavy bout of flatulence tore from her. Had she not outgrown her loincloth, it'd be flapping from the force of the foul wind, but instead the gas was free to ripple from her corpulent buttocks, sending the cellulite-packed boulders quaking from its rude exit. Krystal grunted, moaning heavily as a red blush spread across her fat cheeks.

"My, my, you really do love it, don't you? Being such a disgusting creature..." Serperina purred as she forced Krystal's legs to resume their heavy, laborious waddle, "I haven't had a plaything so fun in such a very long time! Yes, you will make such a wonderful host, but for now, let's find that special someone to show you off to..." Serperina said, before a sudden gurgle rumbled from within Krystal's massive belly, "But first... let's get you something to eat, after all, a good pet deserves a reward, isn't that right my pig?"

 

Just a few more hours and Amelia's shift would be over. The purple-furred skunk sighed, resting her chin on her paws as she gazed out the glass doors to the bakery. Comfortable as it was sometimes, she had to admit, her job could be pretty boring. She'd seen only two customers on her entire shift today, and only one of them had even bought anything. Most people didn't come to excursion zones to buy dessert, especially when said zones were explicitly tailored towards the more lurid sexual fantasies those people tended to have. The only reason the bakery was even here was in case said sexual fantasies seemed to involve cupcakes for one reason or another.

Tracing her finger along the counter, her gaze lazily following its path, the blonde-haired girl was about to consider taking a nap when she heard the normal rumbling chatter of the crowds outside begin to quiet into cautious murmuring.

Looking up, she was just in time to catch sight of the fattest woman she'd ever seen enter her store, completely nude, her blue fur soaked in sweat. The massive woman, a canine of some sort, was panting heavily as well. Clearly she must have traveled some distance to get here, but in her condition that could have easily meant a block or two at most.

"Uhhhhhhhhh... Hiiiiiiiiiii..?" Amelia smiled as she greeted her new... customer. Said smiled quickly faltered as her nose wrinkled, the stench emanating off the woman's corpulent body nearly making the skunk gag. The lady reeked of sweat and... other things the bakery clerk seriously didn't want to think about right this moment, "What can I... get for you?"

"Well, let me think, darling..." The obese woman purred. As she waddled closer, Amelia first saw her eyes, the irises a rather strange, bright pink color, almost seeming to glow as she smiled at the skunk, "I am rather starving... I think I'll just take everything!"


End file.
